


Mim

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Funny, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest mimem stojącym pod wieżą Eiffla, a Louis próbuje go zmusić do wyjścia z roli różnymi głupimi rzeczami i tekstami na podryw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mim

  Louis zobaczył go, gdy wychodził z kawiarni. Przyciągnął jego spojrzenie niczym magnes. Stał pod wieżą Eiffla, tuż za jakąś niczego nieświadomą kobietą. Brązowe loki powiewiały na wietrze, bluzka w paski ciasno opinała długi tors; biała farba zdobiła jego twarz, a pełne usta pomalowane były na czarno.  
   Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak powiela ruchy kobiety, wywołując tym samym śmiech ze strony mijający ich ludzi. Kobieta odwróciła się, mierząc go krytycznym spojrzeniem, rozmawiając przez telefon; mężczyzna, trzymając rękę przy uchu także na nią spojrzał. Jej usta wygięły się w uśmiechu i po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem. Mim roześmiał się bezgłośnie i skłonił się, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha.  
   Chłopak podrapał się po głowie, rozglądając się dookoła, najwyraźniej szukając nowej ofiary. Louis nie zastanawiał się długo; niemal do niego podbiegł, stając przed nim i zadzierając głowę, by dostrzec jego oczy. Były lśniące i zielone, i wręcz się śmiały. Dopiero teraz Louis zauważył czarną kropelkę narysowaną na jego policzku. Mim przekręcił głowę, wydymając wargi, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się Louisowi.  
\- Cześć! - zawołał, a mim odpowiedział mu energicznym machnięciem ręki.  
   Jednak po tym obrócił się, najwyraźniej poszukując większych wyzwań, niż naprawdę chętny Louis. Jego to jednak nie zraziło. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i ruszył za chłopakiem, który z kolei poszedł za starszym biznesmenem. Louis dobrze bawił się, naśladując zachowanie mima, który zorientował się dopiero, gdy ludzie ze śmiechem oglądali się za nim.  
   Obrócił się, zakładając ręce na biodrach. Wykrzywił usta i uniósł pytająco brwi. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, papugując jego pozę, na co mim dźgnął go palcem w klatkę piersiową i powrócił do parodiowania młodej dziewczyny, pozującej pod wieżą Eiffla. Louis przez chwilę obserwował, jak mim, stojący za brunetką przyjmuje te same co ona pozy, po czym westchnął głośno.  
\- Masz węższe niż ona biodra! - zawołał.  
   Mim nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Ale za to ładniejsze oczy.  
   Nadal zero reakcji. Louis rozejrzał się i zobaczył budkę z pieczonymi kasztanami. Podbiegł do niej szybko i kupił małą porcję, wracając do mima, który tymczasem parodiował jakąś Chinkę. Louis zamachnął się i rzucił kasztana pod nogi mima.  
\- Hej, to twój kasztan? - zawołał, a wargi mima drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
   Louis wrzucił jedzenie do ust i przez chwilę żuł, przyglądając się dalszym poczynaniom chłopaka. Podrapał się po głowie, starając się wymyślić coś innego. Zauważył stado gołębi i na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech.  
\- KEVIN!!! - krzyknął, wbiegając między nie, powodując, że wzbiły się w powietrze.  
   Zaśmiał się, obracając wokół własnej osi i zobaczył, że mim wpatruje się w niego uważnie, widocznie rozbawiony.  
\- Zakład, że nie wytrzymasz i po kilku minutach się we mnie zakochasz? - spytał, podchodząc bliżej.  
   Mim przekrzywił głowę, mrugając.  
\- Złodziej!  
\- Ym… Co? - Chłopak odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Wybacz, wydawało mi się, że chcesz ukraść moje serce.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że już to zrobiłem.


End file.
